Hey, Stargazer
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Grace is just making an effort. Carl finally gives in. TWD/H50 CROSSOVER. CONTAINS SLASH. It's short and fluffy.


As I stated in the summary, this is mostly dialogue. Very little detail BUT... Not to be vain or whatever, I kinda like the idea of this. I hope you enjoy reading it. Just so you know, Grace is 13 and Carl is 14 in this fic. I think that's the actual age difference, if it's more, I apologise, but that's just how I see them in this.

**Hey, Stargazer**

"Hey, Stargazer." Grace smiled as she took a seat next to Carl.

"Hey." He gave a small smile in greeting.

"You don't like me much, do you?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Can't say, I don't know you very well." Carl shrugged.

"Well, we have been living together for the past five months." Grace layed back, imitating her friend.

"We haven't spoken much. Not my fault."

"It kind of is. I tried to make the effort to talk to you but you wouldn't have any of it. Why?" She rolled onto her side and looked at Carl, who's eyes were still set on the stars above them.

"I like to keep to myself."

"I can tell." She sighed and looked back to the dark sky. "I heard your Dad got shot once."

"Yeah."

"Must've been terrifying. I remember when I was eight, my Danno was in the hospital, some sort of lethal chemical... thing. I never really understood it. Anyway, I know I was terrified. But I knew it was going to be okay because he always told me he would never leave me alone in Hawaii. Although I had Mum and Step Stan, I would have never been the same without him."

Out of the corner of her eye, Grace saw Carl nod in understanding. "I have no idea what I'd have done if Dad never came back. Though he wasn't there I knew, I just knew, he wasn't gone. I still felt he was there. But I'm glad Shane was there to look after me."

"Step Steve was there to look after my Dad. They really care for each other."

"How long have they been like that?" Steve asked the guys as he opened his can of beer.

"Not too long," Rick replied, "But this is the most they've spoken in the past four months."

"Yeah, I'm glad Grace finally has someone her age to talk to." Danny smiled at the two teenagers in the distance. "And Carl's a good kid."

"So's your Gracie." Rick replied as Shane shifted in his sleep. Shane's head fell from Rick's shoulder to his chest. "Shane?" He whispered while rubbing the man's arm.

"Huh?" His eyelids fluttered open and he stretched.

"C'mon, you need to go to bed." Rick helped his best friend to his feet. "G'night guys."

Danny and Steve waved a goodnight and looked back out to the kids.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Grace turned her head to look at Carl.

"Yeah, sure."

The young girl smiled and said, "I think Danno and Step Steve are in love."

"You know," Steve grinned as he looked at Danny, "They'd make a good couple."

Danny laughed as he looked right back with twinkling eyes. He leaned in and kissed Steve full on the mouth.

Carl smiled at Grace. "You know, I think Dad and Shane are too."

"Rick." Shane said, eyelids growing heavy once more.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere." He waved his hand, gesturing Rick to come to him. Rick layed down behind Shane and put his arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck. Shane turned his head to the side and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Is that all?" Rick chuckled.

"Yeah." Shane smiled contently and was soon asleep.

Carl placed his hand over Grace's as they lay in silence. "You're a great girl, Grace."

"Not so bad yourself, Stargazer." Grace smiled as she felt herself falling asleep. The last sound she heard was Carl's quiet chuckle.

_Yeah, so... Yeah. I know it's not the best. I can write better than this but... I just didn't. Apologies. _

_You know, if you want, you can write a better one but the same sort of details (Rick/Shane, Danny/Steve, pre- Carl/Grace)... If you do just message me on here or via my Tumblr (link is on my profile, the 'Homepage' button). But, yeah, the little review box below would like to meet you. :) _

_Mahalos for reading. _

_P.S – I love McDanno and Rick/Shane. Just deal with it._


End file.
